User blog:Joeaikman/Gang Wikifare Episode 7 Part 2
*The room we enter is dark and wet. Maaike is lying asleep in the corner, Devil stood on the other side and Baron slumped against the wall* Baron: I can't believe it... *Devil knees down next to him, tears in his eyes* Devil: Baron...you're a good friend...I want to trust you with something Baron: What do you mean? Devil: They don't want you and Maaike...they want me...I am going to leave, I want you to make sure that she and the others get out safely Baron: Devil.... Devil: No Baron...this is my choice...I want you to both get out alive and I don't think I can keep you both alive if I'm with you... Baron: You're a good friend Devil... Devil: I want you to take charge of them...take them to a friend I have...he will look after you and the rest Baron: What friend? Devil: He goes by The Silent One...and his right hand man The Strator....find them and you will be safe Baron: What are you going to do? Devil: Draw your enemies away.... Baron: Be safe, Devil Devil: I'll try Baron...keep her safe...above all things....just make sure she's safe *Devil walks to the door* Devil: Good luck, my friend *Devil kicks the door open and runs off* Maven: Shit! Dex, get Noah! *Dex runs off and Maven steps inside* Maven: Quick...you two...follow me Baron: What? *Maven shakes Maaike awake* Maven: Im going to get you both out of here....before Noah arrives...hurry *Maven pulls Baron and Maaike out of the room and away just as Noah bursts in with Dex* Noah: Shit...they've all gone....go get Stoff, Zander and Reson...we need to track them and hunt them down Dex: Yes sir *Dex runs off and leaves Noah alone. The scene changes to Sierra and Speed* Speed: There's no use Sierra....we are stuck... Sierra: I know...I know....but the others... Speed: There's nothing we can do Sierra: We have to try... Speed: We have tried....we have tried hard.... Sierra: There must be another way out ???: Indeed there is *They look around and see a fake wall slide down* ???: Follow me.... Speed: Tell us who you are.... Sierra: Yeah ???: Im your only hope...just follow me... *speed and Sierra both sigh and follow the mysterious figure* Speed: Now tell us who you are ???: My name is Patts....I'm here to get you two out of here... Sierra: Where are we going? Patts: Outside the city.... Speed: Away from the fight? Patts: For now Sierra: What do you mean.... Patts: You are necessary for the new threat... Sierra: New threat? Patts: You'll see... *The scene changes again. Wonder is sat at his desk in his office. Basalt has just stepped in* Basalt: Sir there's been another killing... Wonder: What? Where? What does the body look like? Basalt: We don't know...we found it because of those trackers installed into some major criminals Wonder: I knew they'd come good.... Basalt: a guy called Justin died about an hour ago....he's a known killer and mercenary..was jailed for GBH a few years ago...released afer 5 years for good behaviour Wonder: Interesting...do we have a lead on who killed him? Basalt: Three other trackers were in the same building....Evol and Licid are both assassins... Wonder: I know those names.... Basalt: You should...they're compatriots of Ximena 13 Wonder: Of course! Was she there? Basalt: Yeah...I think she killed Justin Wonder: Why do you think that? Basalt: Well she's a very experienced killer Wonder: And? Basalt: She was in jail with Justin....maybe she was settling an old grudge *Wonder turns the TV so Basalt can see. There's a picture of Justin's body lying in the basement* Wonder: This was taken 15 minutes before you said Justin died...that means here he is still alive. The blood is coming from wounds in his back. This leads us to one of three conclusions. I think the person who shot Justin wasn't used to holding a gun. They shot him but didn't know where would be the most effective, hence why it took Justin so long to die. Ximena is an efficient killer. It wasn't her who shot Justin or he would be dead much quicker. Basalt: Then who? Wonder: I don't know Basalt: You think it's just coincidence they were together in that building.. Wonder: I don't...Justin works for a team of mercenaries led by a guy called Stoff...I think Ximena used her connection with Justin to hire Stoff and his gang to help in whatever she was there for Basalt: I see.... *Theres a knock on the door and an unknown cop steps in* ???: BTTF wants to see Basalt in his office Wonder: Go, Basalt, thanks for helping me Basalt: It's no problem *Basalt leaves the room but the other cop stays* Wonder: Hello? ???: Hello Wonder Wonder: Do I know you? ???: I think you do *The cop stares Wonder in the eyes* Wonder: Evol! Evol: Thats right Wonder...it's me Wonder: What are you doing here? Evol: Im on a mission for Xim Wonder: You're here to kill me Evol: Not today, my friend..maybe another time Wonder: Great...you're here to plan my death Evol: No...I'm here to ask for your help Wonder: What? Evol: Xim wants your help with an issue...she wants facts about the murder of our associate Wonder: Dani... Evol: Exactly...now would you like to talk to me or Xim Wonder: What can I say? Take me to your leader *Evol smirks as the scene changes. GG is rummaging through the trash* GG: I need to hide...I need to escape.... *Another figure walked in* Tiger: you need to escape from who? GG: Shit Tiger you scared me Tiger: I thought I might GG: Then why do it? Tiger: Because I need your attention GG: You have it... Tiger: We have heard that Ximena has returned to town...she is here to kill you...Coupe sent me because he doesn't want her to... GG: Coupe is going to save me Tiger: No....he wants me to kill you instead GG: Shit...Please don't Tiger... Tiger: I won't...on one condition... GG: What condition? Tiger: You come fight with me...together...like the good days...l *The scene closes with GG shaking Tigers hand and smiling. We now see Devil running down a dark corridor...there are footsteps behind him* Devil: Leave me alone ???: *shooting Devil* No Devil: Argh.... ???: *Shoots again* im going to kill you Devil: Please... ???: *Shoots for a third time* Bye Bye *The screen goes black* NEXT TIME ON....GANG WIKIFARE ???: Welcome....to heaven Category:Blog posts